


Teddy Altman, you know, my boyfriend?

by brandnewworldstosee



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, M/M, This fic is basically one long WTNV joke/reference, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started because Billy was still in awe of the fact that he had a boyfriend. That he, nerdy and awkward Billy Kaplan, had an amazing, wonderful, hot boyfriend like Teddy Altman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Altman, you know, my boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this got away from me a bit. I wrote this about a year ago and it's been sitting in my Google Drive since then. This morning I opened the doc up, added an ending and just gave it a quick edit.
> 
> I can't remember exactly how this got started or why but I know that I was talking to [Pammy](http://pammilly.tumblr.com/) late at night in a fit of feels during a rough patch so this is dedicated to her. You're the best, Pammy. Thanks for getting me into Night Vale and reading Young Avengers with me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to their original creator(s), I am merely playing around in the sandbox

It started because Billy was still in awe of the fact that he had a boyfriend. That he, nerdy and awkward Billy Kaplan, had an amazing, wonderful,  _ hot _ boyfriend like Teddy Altman. It was really casual too. Subtle. Or at least he thought so. If the looks from his friends and his family were anything to go by that was not the case. But still. It started off simple, just an ‘Oh this is Teddy, my boyfriend’ or  a ‘My boyfriend, Teddy’ when making an introduction or starting a conversation. In the first few weeks of their relationship none of their friends said anything because, really, their relationship was still really new. But it still continued on after that, when they all knew that,  _ yes _ , Billy and Teddy were dating. They were boyfriends. 

It had seemed like it was going to start dying down too, but then Billy had come out to his parents, so they cut him some slack again. He didn’t have to hide from his parents anymore, both who he really is and his relationship with Teddy. It was a change for the whole Kaplan family and a little reminder was nice, even though it wasn’t exactly needed. Plus Billy just got giddy every time he said that. Put the words ‘Teddy’ and ‘my boyfriend’ in the same sentence, no matter the order. As long as there was an is there he would get a silly grin on his face and butterflies in his stomach and a giggle would threaten to make it’s way past his lips. He would fight it back, though. The giggle at least. He was already strange enough he didn’t need to deal with anything else, thank you very much.

But the thing was, after a few months it didn’t stop. Billy and Teddy had been dating for six months now and Billy was still doing it. He had started adding in adjectives now. Saying things like ‘This is my boyfriend Teddy. My super hot boyfriend. Did I mention that?’ And their friends would just groan and roll their eyes. Sometimes Tommy would sass and make a snappy remark. Sometimes Kate would say something about how she had  _ no idea  _ that her best friend was dating someone. Cassie thought it was cute. Eli found it a mild annoyance, but in the end deemed it acceptable. Jonas was indifferent to it, it didn’t have much of an impact on his life. America like to complain. Loudly. But she thought it was cute that even after six months Billy was still so in awe that Teddy liked him. Which, um, hello? That boy was heart-and-puppy eyes 24/7. Billy would get up to throw away his trash at lunch and leave Teddy behind at the table and he would wilt ever so slightly. His smile would dim and he’d slouch a bit. But then Billy would come back to the table and he would perk right back up again. It was a bit like watching a video of a dog when it’s person came home. Only Billy was totally oblivious to it.

And even that, Billy adding in the random adjectives and compliments, could have been bearable for them. Except then he started making comments about Teddy being his boyfriend when the conversation had nothing to do with Teddy. Which, thinking back on it, was a stage he should have reached earlier in their relationship, not after they had been dating for a year. But it wasn’t. And so, a year into Billy and Teddy becoming BillyandTeddy, Billy found a way to relate almost any conversation to his boyfriend. Take making lunch plans for example. Someone would suggest a place for them to go and Billy would chime in with a ‘My boyfriend Teddy is hungry  _ all _ the  _ time _ .” Sometimes their friends would groan and roll their eyes, but mostly they would stay silent. They figured that once they were a few month past their one month anniversary that Billy would stop. Billy wasn’t so sure, though. Because he still got the same giddy, smiley, butterfly in the stomach, giggly feeling whenever he  _ thought _ about the fact that Teddy Altman was his, William Kaplan’s, boyfriend, much less said it out loud. And he loved that feeling a lot. So he kept saying it.

And then, one fateful day one year and eight months into their relationship IT happened. While on the internet one day Billy stumbled upon a podcast called  _ Welcome to Night Vale _ . Which was fine, it is a fantastic podcast and every one in their group liked it. But the thing about Night Vale? The big IT that happened? Was how they referred to the characters. The way Cecil went on about Carlos, sure that made Billy even  _ worse _ when it came to talking about Teddy, coming up with all sorts of adjectives. He could often be found quoting and making reference when talking to people, especially those who didn’t listen to the podcast, because they wouldn’t get half as annoyed as his friends did.

But no. That would have been fine and bearable, everyone had accepted that Billy was going to be sappy and annoying and grossly in love with Teddy for the rest of their lives. But then the podcast introduced John Peters- you know, the farmer? And that was it. He was a goner and they were all doomed. For from that moment on, almost every time Billy talked about Teddy he was Teddy Altman- you know, my boyfriend?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/)


End file.
